Mr salvatore
by mystiicwaldorf
Summary: Caroline Forbes thought accepting this job would be great,she'd get to go to college, she would have enough for a holiday with her best friend. Everything was going to be great, that was until she realised she was going to be living with her sexy teacher, Mr Salvatore. Can she resist him, or will his charms get to her?
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a while since I uploaded anything from here, but I finally decided to do a steroline fan fiction. I love Stefan and Caroline so much and this was actually inspired by an episode I read, I hope you don't mind I just really wanted to do this. It isn't all what she did it just bases of the same idea and I think this suits Stefan and Caroline really well. Hopefully there will be frequent chapters and more of the last story I was creating. Thank you guys for reading, enjoy xxxx**

Caroline pulled into a huge mansion, she wasn't thrilled about the idea of having a job but she knew that to get into a college she was going to need one. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and she was wearing a tight skirt,she wanted to make a good first impression. She knocked on the door but nobody came,she heard noise in the garden so she decided to check it out.

"Yeah,just leave me! As long as your happy with it!" A girl cried before running off and leaving her mother there. "I didn't mean to be rude..I'm Caroline,here for the job interview?" Caroline kindly said. "Oh,yes. Sorry, I'm lily Salvatore, would you like to join me inside?" The woman said, she was dark haired and tall she had big green-blue eyes and her body was nicely figured.

Caroline sat down, sipping a bit of her tea whilst she waited for lily. "So tell me Miss Forbes why did you apply for the job?" Lily asked,sitting down across from her. "Well...I'm really good with kids, I can work flexible hours and in all honesty, I need the money for college" "I see...this Job will be for a year,maybe longer depending on how well or bad things go. My mother has been badly hurt, and I need to go to New Zealand to care for her. Obviously my daughter Sarah isn't happy about it and wants to come with me,but she can't she has school." "Excuse me for asking but don't you have another family member who can watch her?" "Well...yes,my son Stefan but he's just got a new job as a teacher at a school so he'll be working long hours and we can't always guarantee that he'll be able to cook meals for Sarah, help her with homework things like that" "I suppose,how long will the hours be?" "Well you'd have to be here to take her to school, and help her get ready. She's 12 so obviously she can do most things herself but your mainly there to take her to school,prepare breakfast,make sure she hasn't forgot anything" Caroline nodded. "It's not a definite yes,but by the end of the week I will call you to let you know whether you got the job or not" "Thank you Mrs Salvatore" "Please, call me Lily" she said smiling at her.

The next day-

Caroline put on a pair of black jeans and a crop top,she can straightened her hair the night before so she didn't need to do much to it, she applied a little makeup and then left for school. "Hey!" Caroline said hugging her best friend, Bonnie. "Hey, how was your summer!" "It was good,yeah." "Anyway have you heard?!" "Heard what?" "I'm guessing not...We've got a new English teacher!" "No way! Miss Dubridge retired!?" "Yeah,I'm so excited!" "Me too,I hope he's hot" "Knowing our school,it's probably another female teacher" "Yeah,probably"

Caroline had English 3rd with her new teacher, she sat next to bonnie as they awaited for the new teacher to arrive. Then the doors opened and in came a dark haired guy,he was tall and was very muscular, his jaw was sharp and his teeth where shiny white. He had beautiful eyes, they were blue and dreamy. All the girls started muttering to each other and the guys groaned. "No way is he our new teacher" bonnie said. "I know! Oh my god, he is so hot!" "He mustn't be much older than us, 20?22?" "I can see why our principal hired him" Caroline said, before they burst into giggles. "Something funny?" The guy asked, they both stayed silent. He had a deep sexy voice, this couldn't be happening. Not in our school,they thought. "Nothing,um..sir" "What are your names?" "Um...Caroline Forbes" "Bonnie Bennett". He raised and eyebrow and wrote Mr Salvatore on the board. The name didn't click to Caroline then, but it sounded familiar. "I'm Mr Salvatore, your new English teacher" "How do they expect us to learn anything?" Bonnie whispered to Caroline. "Bonnie Bennett, you shouldn't be talking like that when Enzo is here" "oh please, Enzo looks at girls" "He looks jealous" Caroline said, they both looked at Enzo who was scowling at bonnie. They both smirked and contained to stare at Mr Salvatore. "Miss...Forbes can you answer the question on the board?" Mr Salvatore asked. Caroline was daydreaming,about him. "MISS FORBES!" He shouted. She jumped, "Oh..yeah sorry. What was the question?" "It's on the board" "Oh..Shakespeare is a play writer, he's dead now but he wrote loads of plays like Romeo and Juliet, much ado about nothing" ,Thank you, miss Forbes." He said giving her a slight smile. Bonnie smiled and looked at Caroline, "He was checking you out then.

The end of the week slowly came and she was out shopping with Bonnie. "Mr Salvatore is so hot" Caroline said blabbing on about him for possibly the 20th time today" "Did you learn anything about him?" "All I learnt is his name is Stefan,he's a Gemini and his favourite colour is blue...were planning a June Wedding" Bonnie laughed at her friend. "You learnt that all by one lesson?" "Please I learned that snooping into the Staff room, where obviously all the young teachers were flirting with him." Then she got a call. "Hey,it's the job I was offered one minute" "Miss Forbes, hello" "Hello, lily" "I'm pleased to tell you, you got the job and I've got a better offer" "You do?" "You stay with Sarah for a year and I'll triple your pay,and I'll pay half your college fund" "Oh my god! I can't except that,it's too much!" "Nonsense, I have more money than I can spend and I'll even pay for all your new books" "Oh my god, of course I'll take it!" "Great! Why don't you pop over to the mansion layer and you can meet Sarah and my son" "Yes,that'd be great. How about now?" "Perfect,see you shortly" "What was that about?" Bonnie asked as Caroline hanged up. "It was the job I was offered, she asked me to live in the mansion for a year, and if I did she'd triple my pay and pay half my college funds and pay for all my books!" "Please tell me you said yes!" "Of course I did!" "Now we can go Yale together!" "I'm not sure if Yale is my dream anymore...I can't possibly get in. What can I put on my application papers, a dead sheriff as a mother and a gay deadbeat dad?" "Hey, Caroline you know you have more than that to you!" "Like what?" "Well third time winner of miss mystic falls, volunteers for everything, straight a student" "I guess your right, I shouldn't loose confidence, after all it's been my moms dream since I was little" "Exactly, plus living in a Mansion for a year is totally better than your apartment!" "Hey!" She said lightly punching Bonnie in the arm. "I best get to the mansion" "see you later,babe" "bye"

When she got to the mansion there was a white BMW outside, Caroline's guess was that Lily's son was here. She knocked on Lily's door and she answered it as if she was expecting her to be there at that moment. "Hi!" Caroline said, lily pulled her into a hug and then called Sarah down. Sarah came down and she looked upset. "This is Caroline, she's gonna be like your sister whilst I'm gone"lily said to Sarah "Hey, Sarah. I'm Caroline. I never had a sister so I hope we can do all the stuff I've always wanted to do with a siblings" "I don't have a sister either, just two brothers who are both annoying" "Haha! Well it was nice meeting you" "You too, Caroline. I hope were gonna have a great time when my moms in New Zealand!" "I hope so too!" Then her son walked in and Caroline nearly fainted. "Stefan I'd like you to meet Caroline, she's gonna be staying with you and Sarah whilst I'm gone" "Ah, miss Forbes. I knew I recognised the name Caroline just couldn't click who" ,Caroline tried to speak but she didn't know what to say. "You know each other?" "I teach her class" Stefan said. "Is that correct?" Lily asked. "Yeah...yeah, it's correct" "Oh..well I hope you don't mix up school and work" "Mother, you know me better to know I won't" "Yes, me neither lily. I would never do that"


	2. After school

So I hope you guys like it so far, and please keep reading as tension will start to rise soon and Caroline's ew boyfriend will be coming back soon. Thank you for all your support and time in reading xoxo enjoy

As soon as his mother left the room Stefan smirked "So miss Forbes, how come your applying for a job? Did you want to see more of me than you already do?" He said smirking. Caroline was puzzled, was he flirting with her? The way his eyes were staring into hers and how he smirked...no he couldn't, they both knew full well he couldn't. "No...of course not. I need the money for college,actually" "Ah, I see. Well I guess I'll see you later" he said. "Yeah..bye" she said as he walked off she was confused. He was her teacher, he couldn't flirt with her yet everything he did then, his body language, eye contact suggested otherwise.

On Sunday Caroline moved into the mansion, putting her apartment up for sale. Lily was leaving in less than a week and Caroline needed to start bonding with Sarah. Caroline and Stefan exchanged a few hellos, a few glances but except from that nothing. Maybe he had realised it's inappropriate Caroline had thought. She couldn't help but want him to flirt with her, after all who wouldn't want him to? He was attractive, sexy as hell and he had a deep sexy voice.

Soon Monday came and it was school again, she had English twice today and she didn't know what would happen. Would he play soft on her now? Would he be even harsher? When she walked into the classroom she sat down next to Bonnie, "So I forgot to tell you" Caroline whispered to Bonnie. "Tell me what?" "So you know the job I was applying for and all?" "Yeah.." "Well guess who my boss's son is, the one who gets in late and everything" "Who?" "Mr Salvatore" "NO FUCKING WAY!" Bonnie shouted out. Everyone stared at her. Including Stefan. "Miss Bennett?" He said, crossing his arms. "Sorry,sir..I just realised something." "Care to share with the rest of us?" "I..its personal" "If I catch that language again your in detention" she nodded and he looked away to write on the board. "You can't tell anyone" Caroline said quietly. "I won't, but oh my god! You should totally seduce him" "He's my teacher, Bonnie." "What's his name?" "Stefan" "Stefan...that's a sexy name. I could totally marry a Stefan. Bonnie Salvatore" "Bonnie! Your dating Enzo, plus he's mine. Caroline Salvatore" Bonnie and Caroline giggled amongst themselves. "Miss Forbes anything you care to share?" Stefan said, once again crossing his arms. "No...I'm good" she said smiling sarcastically. "Detention after school" he said turning back around. Caroline groaned "For what? Laughing? Like the rest of the class are?" She said folding her arms and giving him a dirty look. Stefan turned back around, "Two detentions now miss Forbes, do you want to continue?" "No..not because I'm scared of your punishment, but because I have better things to do than be in a class with you for an hour" Caroline blurted out, she was angry. "Three detentions, Miss Forbes" Caroline put her head on the table and groaned. She knew she couldn't keep her mouth shut at the best of times, he was obviously being harsh on her because he lives with her.

After school-

Caroline stormed in and threw her bag on the floor, she crossed her arms and frowned at Stefan. "You see Miss Forbes I wasn't going to give you any, let you off. But I had to see your beautiful face for an hour longer" "Actually, three hours if your talking mathematical" she said smirking. He scoffed and went nearer to her desk. Him moving closer sent a chill down her spine, he was so sexy. She could kiss him right here, right now. He looked at her lips and shook his head before standing up and walking back to his desk. "Just catch up on homework, I have work" he said. She could swear he was going to kiss her, he was so confusing. The hour was up and she about to walk out, he grabbed her wrist softly and pulled her closer. "I could rip your top off right now and kiss every square inch of your body..but that'd be inappropriate,right?" "Yeah,right" she said tense. She wanted him too, but she couldn't. He let go of her and she gave him a slight smile before leaving.


	3. Saying goodybe and hello

**So im actually writing this on a computer, usually I write on my iPad but I have my laptop on for a change. I hope you guys are liking the chapters so far, im still getting used to it all and please bare with me it gets better soon. I've got a lot of ideas in mind I just need to start off the story first, this episode lily goes off to new Zealand and an old friend returns. Hope you all like xxxx**

Days flew by and Stefan and Caroline had barely communicated, Caroline felt a little awkward after what happened the other day but she wanted to forget it ever happened. Today was the day lily was going to New Zealand, they were all at the airport ready to wave her goodbye. Sarah was crying she didn't want lily to leave, she was going to miss her. When she saw how sad both lily and Sarah was it made her heart break, she missed her mom so much and she realised Sarah would see lily again. What Caroline would do for one more day...one more day with her mom. "I'm going to miss you, mom" Sarah said, hugging lily tightly. "I'm going to miss you too baby" she said before hugging Stefan. "Look after your sister" she said quietly. He nodded, lily walked over to Caroline and hugged her. "Thank you for everything you've done" "its okay" she said smiling. Then it was boarding time, she waved to them all and they waved until they couldn't see her anymore. "I'll meet you in the car" Sarah said to them both and walked off sadly. "I feel so bad for her, she's growing up now and her mom has to go for a year." Caroline said to Stefan. "Its not like you've experienced it though, is it?" he snapped back at her. She was shocked by his temper to her but frowned at him. "Actually...my mom died 2 and a half years ago, so I would know" Caroline angrily said and walked off furiously. He instantly regretted ever saying that and wished he could take it back. The car journey back was silent and the only communication made was Stefan and Caroline glancing at each other ever so often.

The next day, Caroline was walking with Bonnie round a park and informing her on Stefan's mean outburst. "He just didn't assume anything...he was a complete dick. I honestly hate him right now." Caroline said. "So you should...i hate him right now, he cant just say that. Did he not even say sorry?" Bonnie asked. Caroline shook her head. "I'm so annoyed at him, he cant just upset you like that" "I know...I'm ignoring him." "You should do until he formally apologies" Caroline and Bonnie continued to walk for a while until Bonnie had to set off for her dance class. Caroline was walking back to her car when a familiar figure from her past came up to her. "Caroline Forbes?" a guy sarcastically said. "Tyler!?" she turned around and stared at him. "I thought it was you,how are you?" Tyler asked. She stared at him,she hadn't seen him in almost two years. They had started dating a couple months after Caroline's mom had died, Caroline was filled with emotion and grief and she couldn't be with him anymore. So she ended the relationship and he left town for college. "I'm good thanks, so much better than I was" she replied, smiling at him. "We should catch up some time. A coffee maybe?" Tyler suggested. Caroline nodded before they said goodbye and she left. She was shocked he was back,but wasn't sad he was.


	4. The Birthday

**Hey guys, I'm really enjoying writing this story and I hope you enjoy reading it, thank you all btw I don't know what date is Liz Forbes's birthday so I made one up hope you enjoy xxxx**

After her conversation with Tyler,Caroline went home and found Stefan watching TV. "Where's Sarah?" Caroline asked. "She's out with her friends" he said pausing the TV. "Okay" she said as she was about to walk off. He went up to her and theirs eyes met. "I'm sorry for what I said the other day." He said. "Sure,whatever." She said shrugging before walking off into her room. He sighed and sat back down to watch TV.

The next day-

Caroline was going to get a coffee with Tyler, she didn't know whether she would want to get back together with him..nonetheless whether he would want to. Caroline changed into a short denim skirt and a crop top and grabbed her bag ready to go. She went downstairs and cleaned up a bit, she turned around to leave the kitchen and bumped into Stefan. They stayed silent, staring each other in the eyes. Caroline broke the contact by excusing herself "I..I, I have to go" she stuttered before he moved out the way letting her past. "Where you off?" He asked as she put on her shoes. "A coffee...with my ex boyfriend Tyler. He'd left town two years ago" Stefan's attitude changed. "Oh" he said before walking off. Caroline shrugged it off and left to meet Tyler. When she arrived she ordered a iced latte and sat down across from Tyler. "How have you been?" Tyler asked Caroline. "I've been good...when you left it was pretty rough..but it got better" "Where do you live now? Your house has been sold?" "Yeah, after you left I sold it and moved into an apartment. And recently I've moved into the big Salvatore manor, I'm a nanny whilst my boss is away for a year." "Wow." "And turns out my English teacher Mr Salvatore is my boss's son and the girls older brother" "Oh" "Yeah" "Is it not awkward?" "Well...sometimes, but I get past it and I think he does too. Although he still calls me miss Forbes, I don't care to be fair I'm not here for him am I?" "No..well don't do anything that could get you both in trouble" "Is Tyler Lockwood jealous I'm living with an older man?" She teased. "No..." He smirked. "Anyway, how have you been?" She said smiling. "Good..I finished my policing course and I'm gonna apply at the mystic falls police department" "So you're staying?" "I think so" "I missed you, Tyler" "I missed you too,Care" "Remember our first date in here?" Caroline laughed. "Yeah,how could I forget? You spilt your coffee all over my favourite jeans and top." He said laughing. "I gotta admit, i was surprised you asked me for a second date" they both smiled at each other. "It's been nice catching up with you,Ty." "Yeah, same to you." "Anyway, I should get going I've got errands to run" he nodded and they both stood up to hug each other.

When she got home she decided she needed a hot bath, she got her towels and took off her clothes, leaving her in her bra and underwear. She thought she was alone. No lights were on, no sound was being made. She walked in the bathroom to find Stefan air drying his hair, a towel on his bottom half. Caroline froze and Stefan stared at her, admiring every bit he saw before she covered it up. "I'm sorry...I didn't know you was in" she said before closing the door and going to her room. Why did he have to be so sexy? She thought.

A few days later-

August 14th. Elizabeth Forbes's birthday. Caroline lay in bed, saddened by the day. She missed her mom so much, she would do anything for even an hour with her. She checked her phone and a lot of people had messaged her, sending their love and hoping she was okay. Just like they did each year, she was tired of sympathy. She didn't want to cry, she has cried to much. She went downstairs and saw Sarah and Stefan there eating breakfast. "Miss Forbes care to join us?" He asked politely. "No." She said,sadly and grabbed herself a coffee. She walked off and Stefan followed her until she was near the stairs. "What was that about? At least be nice!" He said. "Stefan...Mr Salvatore, whatever you want me to call you. I'm not in the mood today, okay? Just leave it" she said. "What's up?" "Nothing's up" "oh really?" He said, raising an eyebrow. "It's..my moms birthday today" she said shrugging. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know. I didn't-" "it's fine. I'm gonna go" he nodded and she went upstairs. The tears were welling in her eyes, she wasn't going to cry. She held them back and started to get ready.

She bought some flowers and went to her moms grave, "Hey mom, today's been quite tough. People have been trying to be nice and send their love but it's sympathy that I don't want anymore, you know? I just need to move on..and I promised myself and you I wasn't going to cry today" she said sadly laughing. "Anyway, i best not stay long. I just want you to know I miss you, a lot. More everyday" she said, before kissing her hand and putting it on the edge of the grave.

When she got back she was emptying out boxes of her moms, when she found a letter. It was from her mom. She sat down and opened it. 'Dear Caroline, when you read this I'll be gone. I don't know if I even want you to read it, but I know it'll help you. Your so beautiful and strong, I knew from the second you were born you was. I don't ever want you to stop being who you are, and even at the darkest times of your life don't loose your soul, your bubbly personality, your control freakiness. Even when I'm gone, and your in grief, remember the good times and don't let it best who you are. When you get married, and you walk down that aisle I'll be watching and I'll be so proud, when you have your first child, I'll love it even up here. I love you Caroline, goodbye sweetheart. Love, always mom.' Caroline burst out crying, putting a hand over he mouth to stop her from sobbing louder and Stefan hearing. She creeped downstairs to get a glass of water, the tears still flowing. Then she heard a voice from behind. "Caroline?" He said softly. She hesitated before turning around. It was Stefan, he was shirtless and was wearing some some shorts. "Go away, i...I'm okay" she said sadly. "Your not okay" "I have to be!" She said crying even more. He knew it was inappropriate but he had to do it, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug to calm her. She refused at first before sobbing into his chest. "She left me a letter, I can't believe I missed it" she said crying louder. "Hey, it's okay. As long as you've got it now" he said,stroking her hair. She nodded and calmed. A couple minutes later Caroline pulled away and said softy "Thanks, Stefan." before grabbing her glass of water and going upstairs.

She was still up and heard a knock on the door, she went to the top of the stairs and saw Stefan staring at a man. The man looked up at her, he had jet black hair,his jawline was perfectly defined and he had light blue eyes. "Damon" Stefan said signing. "Hello brother" Damon smirked walking into the house.


	5. Stay with me?

**Hey guys, thank you so much for reading it's currently 12:00AM and I have to get up early for school but I might as well write another chapter! I hope you enjoy and these next couple chapters are going to start getting tensional xoxo**

Caroline returned to her room as soon as Stefan saw her see Damon. He was hot, she had to admit. But Stefan had a brother? She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened before Damon arrived, how he hugged her. She didn't expect it but she didn't refuse. She was glad he comforted her but she could tell things would change now Damon was here.

The next day-

Caroline put on a black crop top and some white jeans,she applied s bit of makeup and curled her hair lightly. She went downstairs to find Damon and Stefan arguing "You can't be here Damon!" Stefan shouted. "This is my home too, let's not forget" Damon sarcastically said. Caroline cleared her throat and they both looked at her. "I'm sorry...just wanted to get some coffee" she said awkwardly, moving past Stefan. "You must be Caroline, I'm Damon" Damon said taking her hand and kissing it politely. "Hi" she said, slightly smiling. Stefan scowled at them both "Caroline get out please." He said folding his arms. Caroline was pissed. "Excuse me? I was just getting coffee, I'm sorry the world doesn't revolve around you, Stefan!" She said storming off with coffee. "Fiery and hot, I like it" Damon said smirking. "She's out of bounds" Stefan instantly said. "Why do you like her?" Damon asked. "No..she's my student" "Yeah, but the way you looked at each other, that's more than a teacher-student relationship,you like her" "No-" "Whatever brother, don't admit it yourself. " Damon said walking off.

That night-

Caroline wrapped her damp hair in a bun and put a towel over her body,she left the bathroom heading to her room. Damon bumped into her and she just stared. They stayed silent to each other for a couple seconds before Caroline cleared the air. "Sorry" she awkwardly said and walked off. Why do all salvatore's see her showering?

The next day it was school-

For school Caroline put on a burgundy crop top and knee slash jeans she wore her new black boots and straightened her hair. She drove Sarah to school and then got to school herself, when she got in she met with Bonnie and informed her on Stefan's sexy, mysterious brother. "How hot?" Bonnie asked. "Like hotter than the sun, he was a gift from heaven. They both are, I'm so lucky!" Caroline said smirking. "So you said he saw you when you'd just come out the shower?" "Yeah, it was awkward but..I don't know, it was exciting." "Do you want it to happen again?" "I don't know..he's so hot though!" The girls giggled and walked to their next lesson.

Soon English came and Caroline was nervous, they hadn't talked properly since Caroline's breakdown and then him telling her to go. She walked in and gave him a dirty look "Something up miss Forbes?" Stefan asked. "No" she quickly said, folding her arms. "Do you want a repeat of last weeks lesson?" "Not really" "Well stop giving me a dirty look, unfold your arms and sit straight" "I can sit how I like, see everyone else sits like that but you only say things to me, and even after I say this you won't tell them to stop." "Can I have a word outside, Miss Forbes?" "Sure" Caroline left the room, as did Stefan. "What is your deal?" Stefan asked her. "What is yours? Every single lesson you always have a go at Me...and you wanna know my deal, you were rude to me yesterday. I came for coffee, I didn't speak to any of you and you told me to go." "I'm sorry for that, can we just move on?" "Sure,whatever" Caroline said letting her back into the class and put her head down on table. "You okay?" Bonnie whispered. "His mood swings annoy me, one time he's nice next he's a complete dick" "Sounds like you when your on your period" Caroline laughed slightly. "True" she said before Stefan started to speak to the class.

After school-

When she was walking out of school Tyler was waiting for her next to her car, "Hey Tyler" she said smiling. "Hey" he said back smirking. "What are you doing here?" "Wanna take a walk?" "I would but I have to go home and prepare dinner for Sarah, you can come if you want?" "Sure." After an hour of attempting to make dinner nice, Caroline and Tyler gave up and ordered pizza. "Okay,it's on it's way" Caroline said walking back in. "How did we mess it up twice?" Tyler said laughing. "Well..the first time we cooked the chicken to long and the second time we overcooked everything so it was black" she said laughing back. Caroline sat down next to Tyler and they both stared at each other, he looked at her lips. Tyler leaned in and he kissed her softly, then the front door slammed shut. They both pulled away and stood up, Stefan walked into the room to put his keys on the key rack. "Who's he?" Stefan asked Caroline. "Tyler...my ex boyfriend" Caroline awkwardly said. "Oh" Stefan said, rolling his eyes. "I'm tyler" Tyler said going over to shake his hand. "I know" Stefan said before leaving, not shaking his hand. "Ignore him, he's always like that" Caroline said coming over to Tyler. "Where were we?" Tyler said smirking, kissing her again. She kissed him back faster,pulling his hair down with one hand. As much as it hurt, he loved it when she did this. Damon cleared his throat and once again they awkwardly pulled away, "Wouldn't want to be the bear of bad news but Tyler's phones been going off in the other room for a couple minutes" Damon said holding it in his hand. "Thanks" Tyler said taking the phone off Damon and going into the other room. "Ex boyfriend,huh?" Damon said sarcastically. "We're not getting back together" Caroline said shaking her head. "Sure your not" Damon said smirking before leaving. Caroline went into the kitchen to find Stefan making a coffee. "Why were you such a dick to Tyler?" Caroline said going next to him and folding her arms. "don't like him, he seems shady" "I've known Tyler for years" "Good for you" "He's not shady, Stefan" "Whatever,sure. Where's he gone anyway?" "Taking a call" "Probably to one of his many girlfriends" Stefan mumbled to himself. "Hey, care. I've gotta go, family issues. Sorry" Tyler said coming in and kissing her cheek. She said goodbye and he left. Caroline was about to walk away from Stefan as he brought the coffee around, he banged into her and it spilt all on arm. She was wearing a tank top and all her skin was showing. Caroline screamed in pain, Stefan gasped. Damon ran in and both of the brothers got ice and water. Caroline was crying, it burned her so much. "I'm so sorry Caroline, I'd dint mean to. Shall we go to the hospital?" Stefan said, getting paranoid. "It's..fine" she said groaning. She screamed twice as loud as last time as the ice hit the arm sending her to a shock. Stefan took her hand to calm her and they stared at each other. Her breathing calmed and she hugged both brothers. "I'm sorry" Stefan said, for the 5th time. "How many times? It's okay" she said. He nodded as he put ointment on it and wrapped it up s couple times in s bandage. "Will you tell Sarah when her pizza arrives I'm not hungry anymore." She said,feeling lightweight and a bit dizzy. "You okay?" He asked her. She shook her head and she fell into his arms. "Relax brother, she's just in shock. The original shock was it hitting her and now the pain is there and it shocked her and sent her to sleep" Stefan put one hand under her knees and the other at the back of her neck and carried her to her room. He tucked her into the bed and kissed her forehead softly. She stirred slightly before going back to sleep. "Stay with me,Stefan?" She said quietly as he was about to leave. "Sure" he said and went next to her on her bed. She moved closer and rested her head on his chest. He tried to stay awake for as long as possible, before giving in and falling asleep.


	6. Movie Marathon

**Last chapter was very intimate,I'm going to build the relationships up with all three boys and then something bad will happen ;) Hope you all enjoy, thank you xxx**

Caroline woke up and saw stefan next to her, she remembered getting burnt but nothing else. She looked down at her arm and winced as she touched it. It hurt badly, but right now other things were on her mind like how the hell stefan ended up in her bed. She shook him softly to wake him, "How did you end up here?" Caroline said panicking. "Don't worry..we didn't have sex. You passed out and I took you up here, I was about to leave but you asked me to stay so I did and I ended up falling asleep, I didn't mean to." Caroline sighed. "Thank god, you know how bad that would look?" "Yes, I am your teacher don't you think I know?" "We should get up, it's school today" "Yeah, you know if you wanna stay off because of that its fine" "No, I'll take some painkillers it'll be fine" she said.

Caroline took the tub of painkillers to school and placed them in her locker, she took 3 and then went to class. Her burn was stinging like a bitch, and she felt like she was going to pass out. "You okay? You seem a little off.." Bonnie said to Caroline. "No..I..I'm fine" she said. "So I saw you and Tyler leave together, are you back together?" "No...were not" "Aw, why?" "Because both of us are over each other" "Tyler still likes you, you can tell" "Well even if he did..I don't want a relationship right now" "You've been saying that for months" "I've got to go, I'll catch up with you" Caroline said, going the opposite way to Bonnie. She went back to her locker and took 3 more pills, "How's your arm?" Stefan said coming up to her. "Stefan..we can't talk here" "It's fine, I've just given you your homework" he said handing her s piece of paper. "So how is it anyway?" Stefan asked again. "It's..fine" she said. "Good, and I am sorry" "It's not your fault. It's just one burn anyway" "Yeah, but it was pretty bad" "I said I'm fine!" She said slamming her locker and walking off. She went into the toilets and washed her face with water, good job she wasn't wearing makeup today. She felt as if she'd burn was hurting more and more each minute, it felt as if her skin was being ripped off. "You okay Caroline?" Rose asked. "I'm fine" she snapped and walked out the bathroom. She grabbed her stuff from her locker and walked out of school. When she got home she saw Damon there drinking a small glass of bourbon. "What you doing back from school?" Damon asked. "I'm...my burn hurt to much" she said stuttering. "Do you want me to change the bandage, see if it helps?" He asked. She nodded and went into the kitchen. He grabbed the first aid kit and carefully undid the bandaged. She gasped as she saw it "How did it get like that? It's only coffee" "Yeah, freshly scorching hot coffee" he said as he cleaned the burn. She winced slightly "Sorry" he said as he replaced the bandage. "Thank you" she said as he finished. "So...what do you plan on doing for the rest of the day?" Damon asked. "Well...I was thinking of having a movie marathon" "That's nice" "You can join me if you want" "How can I refuse them sparkling blue eyes" she blushed a little before grabbing herself a drink of coffee. "Don't spill it" Damon joked. "Funny" she sarcastically said. "For that sly joke, we're watching the notebook first" she said smiling at herself. "Oh my...please anything but that!" Damon said begging. Caroline laughed and shook her head. "Nope...the notebook is going on whether you like it or not" Damon groaned as they went into the TV room.

2 movies later-

"I can't believe you made me watch the notebook and the fault in our stars"Damon said groaning. "Well you said I could pick the second movie as well" "Only because your the injured one" "Well I think we should me before you now" "I'd rather shoot myself" "That's nice, we're watching it" she said smiling before putting it on.

Soon after Stefan came back from work,he walked into the TV room and cleared his throat for them to notice him. "Am I invisible?" Stefan said. Damon shook his head and paused the TV. "Oh my god! This is the best bit and you interrupt it!" Caroline said. "Yeah I know, he's about to commit suicide and tell Clarke he loves her and you interrupt!" Damon added. "Aw, has this movie really got to you!" Caroline said to Damon. "Shut up" he said sarcastically. "How come you left early?" Stefan asked. "My arm was really hurting and I felt as if I was going to pass out." "Okay" "By the way pizza is for dinner, we ordered it a couple minutes ago" "Okay, cool with me" "You can stay and watch the end if you'd like?" "You know what...I'll pass" "Please" Caroline said doing puppy eyes. "Fine" Stefan said groaning and sitting next to her so Caroline was in the middle. Damon rolled his eyes and played the movie.

"That was too sad" Caroline said crying into the pillow. "As if he actually did it" Damon said confused. "That's a depressing movie" Stefan added. "Hey I think pizzas here" Stefan said going to the door with some money. They all sat down in the same positions with the pizza. "Wanna watch titanic?" Caroline asked. "No!" Damon and Stefan both said. "I guess we will then!" Caroline said smiling and putting it on.

A couple days later-

Caroline took the rest of the week off and her burn was finally healing and not hurting anymore. Her and Damon had watched movies basically all week and got closer. "So are you getting with the guy you were making out with the other day?" Damon said eating popcorn. "Tyler?No..he's my ex boyfriend, we broke up a couple weeks into my moms death I couldn't deal with it,..so I ended things and told him to leave mystic falls and go to college and he did" "Well that's a dickhead move" "What?" "If you said for him to leave he should've stayed, and comforted you" "I had Bonnie" "Well you could have had Tyler." "No...I couldn't have kept him there when he had a chance at Stanford" "Then why is he back? You don't just leave Stanford in the middle of the year" "I don't know, it's not my business" "Ask him next time your with him" "Why?" "Because I'm nosey" "I know you are" Damon and Caroline looked at each other for a moment, before Damon looked down at her lips. He leant in to kiss her but backed away as soon as he heard the door slam. Stefan came in, his hands covered in blood and his eyes red as if he had just been crying. "What's wrong?" Damon said as Caroline and him stood up. "It's Sarah..she's been in an accident. She's in hospital now" he said, his voice trembling. "How bad does it look?" Damon asked. "Bad" Stefan replied, his voice shaking.


	7. Waiting

**Okay, okay so I'm that person who low key ships daroline even though steroline are my babies and forwood will also forever be in heart❤️I liked Klaroline but I knew it wasn't going to happen except the forest scene ;) Plus klamille is way better :) Anyway, enjoy xxxx**

"I'm sure she's fine" Caroline said on the way to the hospital. "It looked bad...they wouldn't even let me with her" he said wiping the blood off his hands. "Listen...let's not think negative, you both have to remain strong for her" They both skirt smiled at her.

When they got there, the doctors told them to wait in the relatives room. "This is bad...if it was positive we could of seen her by now" Stefan said almost punching a wall. Caroline went over and grabbed his arms, "Hey...stop. When we can see her do you really think she wants to see you angry like that? And actually it's a good sign, they're checking everything. They didn't do that with my..ex boyfriend and he died. Just stay calm" she said and sat back down. "What was his name?" Stefan asked. "Who?" "Your ex boyfriend" "I don't want to talk about it..." "How long ago was it?" Damon asked. "I said I don't want to talk about it" "No I'm being serious Caroline, I think I know who it was" "Klaus Mikaelson" "I know him, in fact I was one of the doctors who treated him and when I said we needed to check his head they told me to go. When I told my side to the council they fired me, it's the last job as a doctor I ever did" "I...I need some air" Caroline said getting up and leaving the room. She hated it, talking about klaus. He had been in a car accident and suffered a brain injury, instead of checking that first they were trying to fix his broken leg. He died of a bleed to the brain. It was a couple years ago but she still hated talking about it. After a couple minutes of taking it all in, she decided to go back. She saw Stefan and Damon about to leave with the doctor, "Is she okay?" Caroline said quickly coming to them. "Yeah...a concussion and a broken arm but apart from that, she's fine" Stefan said, relived. "I told you" Caroline said smiling. Stefan went with the doctor, leaving Damon there with Caroline. "if it makes it better...I lost my entire medical career" Damon said. "It's not that...it's thinking about him. It's been almost 3 years" Damon sighed. "I'm not mad at you, you didn't cause his death..Dr grayling did and he never got justice for what he did" "Shit isn't it?" Caroline nodded. "Come on, let's see your sister" Caroline said going up to Sarah's bed.

 **I know it's a really short chapter but I promise tomorrow's will be long ;)**


End file.
